Evidence
|name = Evidence |kanji=Ｅｖｉｄｅｎｃｅ |rōmaji= |russian=Реальность |band = Daisy X Daisy |song number = 07 |starting episode = Эпизод 73 |ending episode = Эпизод 85 |type = Опенинг |previous song = Fiesta |next song = The Rock City Boy }}Evidence — седьмой опенинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет Daisy X Daisy. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= koko ni iru shoumei wo itsumo sagashiteru sore wa ki ga tsukeba migi poketto ni atta kyou no sora wa aoku sumiwattateite maru de sekai wo toumei ni shita mitai da mitsukaranai mono datte akirameru boku mo mitsukaru hazu da yo tte nagusameru kimi mo ikite yuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara kowaresou na merodii hitotsu dake tashika na omoi tsumugidasetara boku ga shinjitekita subete ga uso datta to shite mo kamawanai kara |-| Английский= I was always looking for the evidence that I was here When I realized it, it was in my right pocket Today's sky is blue and is clearing up brightly It was as it made the world transparent Even me who said it can't be found and gave up Even you who said it could be found and comforted me The meaning of life doesn't change at all Fragile melody; If I can spin out just one sure tone, Then it doesn't matter if everything that I believed in was a lie |-| Кандзи= ここにいる証明をいつも探してる それは気がつけば右ポケットにあった 今日の空は蒼く澄み渡っていて まるで世界を透明にしたみたいだ 見つからないものだって諦める僕も 見つかるはずだよって慰める君も 生きてゆく意味は何ひとつ変わらないから 壊れそうなメロディー ひとつだけ確かな音色 紡ぎ出せたら 僕が信じてきた全てが嘘だったとしても 構わないから Полная Версия Транскрипция= koko ni iru shoumei wo itsumo sagashiteru sore wa ki ga tsukeba migi poketto ni atta kyou no sora wa aoku sumiwattateite maru de sekai wo toumei ni shita mitai da mitsukaranai mono datte akirameru boku mo mitsukaru hazu da yo tte nagusameru kimi mo ikite yuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara kowaresou na merodii hitotsu dake tashika na omoi tsumugidasetara boku ga shinjitekita subete ga uso datta to shite mo kamawanai kara koko ni inai shoumei wo tsukidzukerarete mo sore wa itsu datte migi poketto ni atta kyou no machi wa kuroku yodomi kitteite maru de sekai wo nuritsubushita mitai da gomen ne tte nigedashite kizutsuketa boku mo arigatou tte hohoende uketometa kimi mo ikite yuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara kowaresou na sekai de hitotsu dake tashika na kotae mitsukedasetara kore made no boku mo egao de yuruseru toki ga yatte kuru kara kotoba dake ja tsutaekirenai bokura ga ima koko ni iru akashi wa kuzurekaketa sekai no naka de dore dake no utagoe todokerareru ka na kowaresou na merodii hitotsu dake tashika na omoi tsumugidasetara boku ga shinjitekita subete ga uso datta to shite mo kamawanai kara |-| Английский= I was always looking for the evidence that I was here When I realized it, it was in my right pocket Today's sky is blue and is clearing up brightly It was as it made the world transparent Even me who said it can't be found and gave up Even you who said it could be found and comforted me The meaning of life doesn't change at all Fragile melody; If I can spin out just one sure tone, Then it doesn't matter if everything that I believed in was a lie Even when I presented the evidence that wasn't here, It was always in my right pocket Today's streets are dark and cutting the stagnation It was as if it was filling up the world Even me who kept on scarring you, saying sorry and running away Even you who smiled, saying thank you and accepted it The meaning of life doesn't change at all If I can find one sure answer in the world that seems like it's going to break The time will come when even myself until now will smile and forgive I can't deliver it with just words - The evidence that we're here in this place I wonder how many songs I can deliver in this world that's breaking apart Fragile melody; If I can spin out just one sure tone, Then it doesn't matter if everything that I believed in was a lie |-| Кандзи= ここにいる証明をいつも探してる それは気がつけば右ポケットにあった 今日の空は蒼く澄み渡っていて まるで世界を透明にしたみたいだ 見つからないものだって諦める僕も 見つかるはずだよって慰める君も 生きてゆく意味は何ひとつ変わらないから 壊れそうなメロディー ひとつだけ確かな音色 紡ぎ出せたら 僕が信じてきた全てが嘘だったとしても 構わないから ここにいない証明を突き付けられても それはいつだって右ポケットにあった 今日の街は黒くよどみ切っていて まるで世界を塗り潰したみたいだ ゴメンねって逃げ出して傷つけた僕も ありがとうって微笑んで受け止めた君も 生きてゆく意味は何ひとつ変わらないから 壊れそうな世界で ひとつだけ確かな答え見つけ出せたら これまでの僕も笑顔で許せる時が やって来るから 言葉だけじゃ伝え切れない 僕らが今ここにいる証は 崩れかけた世界の中で どれだけの歌声届けられるかな 壊れそうなメロディー ひとつだけ確かな音色 紡ぎ出せたら 僕が信じてきた全てが嘘だったとしても 構わないから Видео thumb|center|300px|TV Версия Навигация en:Evidence Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие Темы